Dom
by euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy John i Rodney ponownie znajdują się na Ziemi, nareszcie mają czas dla siebie. Seria Odcinkowa: 10


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Kiedy znaleźli się na Ziemi, Rodney nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. O'Neill i Hammond czekali na nich, jakby byli komitetem powitalnym. Carter chciała od niego wszelkich informacji, więc szybko się rozdzielili, ale John patrzył w ślad za nim i Rodney czuł się dziwnie. Nie zastanawiał się co stanie się z nimi, gdy wrócą. Na Atlantydzie wszystko wydawało się inne i jego stara niepewność powróciła. Próbował pocieszyć się faktem, iż John sądził, że zostanie rzucony, gdy tylko Carter na niego zwróci uwagę, ale to było tak okropnie złe, że nie potrafił się skupić, gdy Sam wypytywała go o miejscową technologię.

Wiedział, że John zdaje raport O'Neillowi i, że zamiast pomocy w walce z Orii, znaleźli tylko więcej kłopotów. Jackson nie mrugnął nawet okiem na wieść o tym, że miasto zostało faktycznie zanurzone w wodzie. I Rodney trochę go nie cierpiał, ponieważ dupek nie mógł wiedzieć o wszystkim, a to udawanie było po prostu śmieszne.

Kiedy w końcu wyczerpany dotarł do swojego starego mieszkania, nie mógł uwierzyć, że na jego wycieraczce nie ma prawie listów. Kilka zawiadomień, reklamy, foldery dotyczące konferencji, na które go zaproszono. Może powinno mu się to wydać smutne, ale nie zdążył się nawet dobrze zastanowić, gdy dzwonek do drzwi oznajmił mu gościa.

Spodziewał się sąsiadki, która pilnowała jego kota, ale John Sheppard stał na progu jego mieszkania, wyglądając doskonale jak zawsze. I jeśli jego wojskowe ciuchy wydawały się seksowne, to major po cywilnemu zwalał z nóg. Dżinsy opinały go w odpowiednich miejscach, a zwykła czarna koszulka podkreślała tylko opalony kolor jego skóry. Jak udawało mu się uchwycić słońce na Atlantydzie – Rodney dalej nie miał pojęcia, ale wiedział, że nogi Shepparda są całkiem blade, podobnie jak jego tyłek.

\- John – wyrwało mu się i mężczyzna przygryzł wargę, gdy nagle wróciła między nich dawna nerwowość.

Rodney nie był pewien czy powinien zaprosić go do środka, czy może lepiej, aby wyszli, ponieważ w domu nie miał nic. Jego lodówka była pusta, podobnie jak szuflada z czymkolwiek co mogłoby im się przydać jak nawilżacz. Chociaż nie chciał wybiegać tak w przód.

Zamarł, kiedy dostrzegł, że znajoma brunetka wyszła z mieszkania i uśmiechnęła się na jego widok szeroko. Jak zawsze miała na sobie jedną z tych sportowych koszulek, które sprawiały, że jej piersi wydawały się jeszcze krąglejsze. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu zapewne zająknąłby się na jej widok i zaczął pieprzyć trzy po trzy, ale spojrzał na Johna, który spiął się wyraźnie na jej widok.

Wspomnienie Perny nie było miłe, ale przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach i wciągnął do mieszkania Shepparda.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – powiedział, czując się nagle cholernie szczęśliwym, bo byli na Ziemi, w miarę bezpieczni i mieli czas dla siebie.

Jego mieszkanie wyglądało fatalnie ze sporą warstwą kurzu na meblach, ale bywali w gorszych warunkach. John zresztą nie rozglądał się, skupiając wyłącznie na nim i w jego wzroku było coś szalonego, co sprawiało, że Rodney przełknął ciężko.

\- Pozwól mi się zabrać na kolację – powiedział Sheppard, kompletnie go zaskakując.

ooo

Carter chciała wiedzieć wszystko o Starożytnych i ich technologii, więc przygotowywał wyczerpujący raport, starając się skupić na czymś innym niż miarowe stukanie Johna na klawiaturze. Sheppard zajmował się pracą papierkową od dobrej godziny i wydawał się równie co on nieszczęśliwy. Pod salą konferencyjną stało dwóch strażników, zapewne po to, aby nie zbiegli O'Neillowi. Generał znany był z tego, że nienawidził takich spotkań, a mieli wiele do obgadania.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że wrócimy – przyznał Sheppard nagle i Rodney zamarł.

\- Ale cieszysz się, prawda? – spytał, nie wiedząc do czego to wszystko zmierza.

Umówili się na kolację jeszcze tego wieczoru i jego serce biło odrobinę szybciej. Na Atlantydzie nie mieli czasu na nic podobnego. Posiłki jadali wspólnie. Rodney nie ukrywał, że był pracoholikiem, więc chociaż sypiali razem, coraz częściej kładł się do łóżka, gdy Sheppard spał. Romans umarł. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, ponieważ wczoraj John nie pytał nawet, tylko zdarł z niego ubranie na środku jego mieszkania i wziął go do ust, nie dbając o to, że drzwi nie były zamknięte.

Możliwe, że to w skutek adrenaliny albo endorfin, ale doszedł tak szybko i tak mocno, że kolana odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, więc dobrze się składało, że kanapa znajdowała się tuż za nim. Sheppard nie pozwolił mu się nawet dotknąć, tylko rozpiął swoje spodnie i zaczął obciągać sobie cholernie mocno, z tym zdesperowanym wyrazem twarzy, który sprawiał, że Rodney twardniał tylko bardziej.

A teraz siedzieli ponownie w SGC nad papierami, a on nie potrafił uwierzyć, że minęła ledwie doba.

\- Bardzo – odparł Sheppard z tym chłopięcym uśmiechem, który kojarzył mu się z nieśmiałością.

Może John przypomniał sobie, co robili wczoraj. On nie mógł tego wyrzucić ze swoich myśli. Tego ognia nie było wcześniej, chociaż może płomień, który wcześniej się znajdował w nich, zapłonął pełną mocą w odpowiednich warunkach. Jeśli Sheppard był zazdrosny o jego sąsiadkę, Rodney chciał się z nią mijać na korytarzu każdego dnia.

Jego penis drgał na samo wspomnienie tego jak John mocno go ssał, balansując na granicy przyjemności.

\- O'Neill mówił, że zastanawiają się nad zniesieniem DADT – rzucił Sheppard niby mimochodem i Rodney spojrzał na niego zszokowany. – Może Ziemia to nawet nie takie okropne miejsce – dodał, wracając do swojego raportu.

ooo

W zasadzie nie zastanawiał się co Sheppard uważał za miejsce idealne na randkę. Rodney jednak nie spodziewał się wesołego miasteczka. Ford wspominał coś o uwielbieniu Johna do kół Ferrisa, ale potraktował to wtedy jak żart. Tymczasem Sheppard trzymając go za rękę, zaciągnął go wprost do kolejki. Kilka osób rzuciło im nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, ale Rodney zmierzył się z Widmami, więc dopóki ci ludzie nie zamierzali wyssać z niego życia, mogli się gapić ile chcieli.

John wydawał się tym niewzruszony i to było cholernie dobre. A jeszcze lepiej zrobiło się, gdy zatrzymali się na samym szczycie, a Sheppard zaczął go całować, jakby byli parą nastolatków. I może Rodney nadrabiał wszystkie te czasy, gdy powinien się wymykać z domu ze swoimi randkami. Nie pamiętał, aby gdziekolwiek bawił się tak dobrze. Usta Johna były ciepłe i wilgotne, tak różne od suchego zimnego wiatru, który sprawiał, że jego ciało drżało. I Sheppard obejmował go ramieniem, jakby chciał go rozgrzać, co robiło dziwne rzeczy z jego żołądkiem. Nie wiedział dokładnie jak to nazwać, ale czuł się ciepły od środka. I pomimo tego, że znajdowali się na niebotycznej wysokości – był bezpieczny, bo John był tuż obok niego.

I kiedy dojechali taksówką do jego mieszkania, Sheppard nie potrafił odlepić od niego rąk. A Rodney po raz pierwszy nie miał żadnej wątpliwości, co początkowo go zaskoczyło.

\- Zróbmy to – powiedział, ponieważ rano, udając, że idzie na zakupy, upewnił się, że jego szafka przy łóżku jest odpowiednio wyposażona.

John spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie rozumiał.

\- Zróbmy to – powtórzył uparcie, przykładając dłonie Shepparda do swoich pośladów i mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pełen wątpliwości.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał John, jakby nie wierzył, że to się dzieje, ale przecież byli na cholernej Ziemi, więc równie dobrze mogli świętować.

\- Tak – powiedział krótko, co nie było w jego zwyczaju. – Sheppard, właśnie ofiarowuje ci mój tyłek, więc jeśli nie zamierzasz skorzystać…

\- Jakiś ty romantyczny – prychnął John, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Ofiara z dziewicy, całe życie o czymś takim marzyłem – poinformował go, ale ścisnął jego pośladki, co było cholernie dobre.

Rodney sam od czasu do czasu wędrował do tyłka Shepparda, ale kiedy jego pośladki były tak masowane, miał ochotę mruczeć jak kot. Dłonie Johna były silne i spore. I to nie tak, że nie wiedział tego wcześniej, ale kiedy czuł je w tym konkretnym miejscu, robiło to ogromną różnicę. I nie wiedział nawet czy to ma sens. W jego świecie wydawało się całkiem czymś, co należało bliżej zbadać.

\- John – powiedział bardziej stanowczo, ponieważ jego penis wybijał dziurę w jego dżinsach.

Koszula, którą ubrał, ponieważ chciał wyglądać dobrze, była cholernie niewygodna. I z góry założył, że ściągną z siebie ubrania dość szybko. Nie spodziewał się, że Sheppard będzie chciał dwudziestominutowej gry wstępnej, która będzie składała się z macania jego tyłka, podczas gdy całowali się na stojąco. Kręcili się w kółko, w lewą stronę, jakby John chciał zatańczyć z nim nawet bez muzyki i pewnie ujęłoby go to, gdyby naprawdę nie chciał dojść.

\- John – powtórzył, ale tym razem zabrzmiało to jak jęk, bo Sheppard ugryzł go w płatek ucha.

I zapewne były tam jakieś zakończenia nerwowe – podpowiedział mu mózg zanim się kompletnie wyłączył.

\- Nie spieszmy się – poprosił Sheppard, jakby to zależało od Rodneya, więc zmiękł w jego ramionach, pozwalając mu na własne tempo.

A John wsunął dłonie w jego spodnie, dotykając jego tyłka przez bokserki. Jego ręce były nienaturalnie ciepłe i Rodney zacisnął pośladki instynktownie, wiedząc, że to głupie. Sheppard nie miał zbyt wiele miejsca i musiał pomyśleć o tym samym, bo zabrał swoje dłonie i zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie, popychając go w stronę sypialni.

Rodney nie wiedział co chce całować. Szczęka Johna była gładka, co nie do końca mu pasowało. Lubił czuć igiełki zarostu pod językiem. Poza tym Sheppard zawsze pocierał twarzą o jego uda i to było najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie. Wiedział jednak, że nie dostanie tego teraz i nie był wcale rozczarowany, bo jego spodnie zostały zsunięte wraz z butami i skarpetkami. I John zabrał się za odpinanie jego koszuli. I wszystko powinno być znajome – rozbierali się już, ale jednak fakt, że tym razem zrobią coś nowego, pozostawiał go lekko drżącego. Zastanawiał się czy będzie musiał ustawić się na kolanach i łokciach, co wydawało mu się upokarzające. Chciał widzieć Johna, kiedy mężczyzna wsunie się w niego pierwszy raz. Sheppard musiał myśleć o tym samym, bo gdy zrzucił z siebie ubranie, włożył pod jego plecy poduszki, a potem pochylił się nad nim, składając na jego ustach kolejny – tym razem dużo słodszy pocałunek.

\- Nie powinniśmy trochę więcej… - zaczął Rodney, zastanawiając się w zasadzie o co pyta.

Nie był kobietą. To nie tak, że miał stać się tam mokry od tego jak długo będą się o siebie ocierać. I John uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział doskonale co chodziło mu po głowie.

\- Nie, zaufaj mi. Podziękujesz mi później – dodał z pewnością siebie mężczyzna.

Rodney pojęcia nie miał co odpowiedzieć i bardzo interesowało go skąd Sheppard wiedział, gdzie włożył tego ranka nawilżacz i prezerwatywy. Wszystko zostało wyciągnięte i ułożone na łóżku koło niego, więc starał się nie ruszać, co było trudne, bo John wziął do ust czubek jego penisa, dokładnie tyle, aby móc lizać i ssać, i nie pozwolić mu dojść. Robił to już wcześniej, bawił się nim, zapewne testując jego cierpliwość. I skutek był zawsze ten sam. Rodney spychał go z siebie, a potem brał sprawy z swoje ręce, gdy jądra zaczynały go boleć jak diabli, a na jego policzkach pojawiały się łzy, do których nigdy by się nie przyznał. Nikt nie doprowadzał go do szaleństwa tak jak John.

I Sheppard zaiste miał plan, bo jeden z jego mokrych palców wsunął się w Rodneya napotykając tylko lekki opór. Skłamałby, gdyby nie stwierdził, że to było dziwne, ale nie całkiem nieprzyjemne. Po prostu nic nie wpychało się w niego do tej pory, więc potrzebował kilku chwil. Podejrzewał zresztą, że Sheppard też, bo major zaczął ssać główkę jego penisa i Rodney przełknął ciężko, bo to było cholernie dobre. I powinni to robić częściej, nawet jeśli oznaczało to po prostu, że John będzie ruszał w nim tylko jednym palcem, bo w połączeniu z tym lekkim ssaniem – Rodney zaczynał wzlatywać coraz wyżej. I może rozumiał o co chodziło z miłością Shepparda do samolotów.

John oderwał od niego usta na sekundy zanim Rodney doszedł i to było tak nagłe, tak złe, że wydał z siebie pełen rozczarowania jęk. Chciał, żeby Sheppard wrócił, ale major zamiast tego wepchnął w niego drugi palec. I to kategorycznie nie było coś, co Rodney mógł przegapić. Jego mięśnie były rozciągane i zdał sobie sprawę, że może powinien był bawić się z sobą sam pod prysznicem jak doradzała podesłana mu przez Carsona książka, do której przeczytania nie przyznałby się nigdy. Był tak ciasny, że słyszał jak Sheppard dyszy nad nim i może sam byłby cholernie twardy na samo wyobrażenie, że miałby wejść w coś tak wąskiego. Kobiety jednak były miękkie i dopasowywały się łatwo do jego kształtu. I w pieprzeniu mężczyzny musiała być nutka wyzwania.

Wargi Shepparda wróciły na jego członek, ale John nie wziął go do ust, jakby wiedział jak Rodney znajdował się blisko i może to i dobrze, bo kiedy Sheppard zaczął masować punkt w nim – tak cholernie charakterystyczny – prawie odbył podróż po ich galaktyce. A trwało to tylko ułamki sekund. Tak mogła wyglądać droga do ascendenci i nic dziwnego, że Jackson robił to tak często.

\- John – wyrwało mu się z ust, ponieważ cholera, ale Sheppard wydawał się zafascynowany tym miejscem, a jego penis drgał niezdolny do wyrzucenia z siebie ładunku bez bardziej spontanicznych ruchów.

A Rodney nie potrafił oderwać dłoni od prześcieradła.

\- Będzie jeszcze lepiej, kiedy to będzie mój fiut – obiecał mu Sheppard.

A może to była groźba. Nie był do końca pewien, ale kiedy John wsuwał w niego trzeci palec ewidentnie bolało. Z tym, że już miał to gdzieś, bo członek Shepparda zostawiał na jego udzie mokre ślady. I mógł poczuć jak John jest twardy na samą myśl o wypieprzeniu go. Nie był do końca pewien czy podniecała go bardziej wizja tego, że będzie brany czy fakt, że jest tak chciany. A może lekkie pocałunki, które John zostawiał na jego twardym członku.

Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał zakomunikować Sheppardowi, że jest gotów, ale ten wyjął z niego palce, wycierając je o prześcieradło i sięgnął po prezerwatywę, którą wrolował na swojego członka z taką prędkością, jakby świat się miał zaraz skończyć. I tyle było na temat pośpiechu.

Rodney uniósł biodra odrobinę wyżej, żeby ułatwić mu wejście i John wsunął się w niego nie bez trudu, zatrzymując się na chwilę, gdy Rodney rozluźniał się wokół niego. To nie było nic co czuł przeważnie. Sheppard był w nim cały i byli jednym, ale czuł wyraźnie, że jego puls i bicie serca Johna nie zgrały się, więc zafascynowany próbował odróżnić jedno uderzenie od drugiego, ale nie potrafił. Może zatem żadna granica nie istniała.

I John zaczął się ruszać bardzo powoli, każde pchnięcie pod innym kątem, jakby dopasowywał się do jego ciała. A potem Rodney odkrył, że faktycznie Sheppard miał rację, bo jego prostata uderzana przez tępą główkę penisa nie była czymś, co łatwo było opisać. I John trzymał dłoń na jego członku, jeszcze jej nie poruszając, ale przyjemnie upewniając go, że zajmie się nim. I Rodney nie musi martwić się o nic, bo na pewno dojdzie w ciągu najbliższych minut.

I jeśli było coś doskonalszego – nie był pewien co.

Sheppard przyspieszał, jakby starał się go powoli przyzwyczajać do siły z jaką w niego wchodził. A potem dłoń na jego członku zaczęła miarowo się unosić w górę i w dół, więc zaparł się stopami w prześcieradle starając się powstrzymać swoje palce od podwijania się, ale to nie było łatwe, gdy podążał za nieuniknionym, w stronę jednego z najsilniejszych orgazmów w swoim życiu. I Sheppard jakimś cudem zdołał się pochylić, żeby zakneblować go swoimi ustami, za co był mu cholernie wdzięczny, bo ściany jego mieszkania były bardzo cienkie.

A sąsiedzi nie musieli wiedzieć, że jego życie erotyczne było aż tak udane.

Kiedy w końcu opadli na prześcieradła, John objął go stykając ich czoła razem i uśmiechnął się do niego odprężony chyba po raz pierwszy od tygodni.

ooo

\- Nie chciałbyś zostać na Ziemi? – spytał Sheppard, gdy zdawali kolejne raporty w SGC.

O'Neill kazał im wypełnić taką stertę papierów, że zaczynał się zastanawiać czy generała nie opanował Goa'uld. O'Neill nienawidził dokumentów, ale zapewne miał asystentów, którzy czytali za niego.

\- Co? – spytał Rodney, nie bardzo wiedząc co to znaczy.

\- Jeśli DADT zniosą – zaczął Sheppard, patrząc na niego znad swoich papierów. – Moglibyśmy razem tutaj zamieszkać. Nie musiałbym się ukrywać w obcej galaktyce. Wiem, że ci się tam nie podoba.

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – spytał Rodney, może trochę zbyt wysokim tonem.

Galaktyka Pegaza nie była szczególnie przyjazna, ale wybrał się tam dla rozwoju naukowego oraz swoich badań.

\- Boisz się Widm – zauważył Sheppard.

\- Każdy boi się Widm – odparł Rodney i zmarszczył brwi. – Chcesz tutaj zostać? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Sądził, że obaj traktowali Atlantydę jak drugi dom. Albo jedyny dom, odkąd żaden z nich nie miał prawdziwego na Ziemi. John nie zaprosił go do swojego mieszkania i większość czasu spędzali w bazie lub u niego. Podejrzewał, że Sheppard miał tylko kwatery wojskowe jak wszyscy ci, którzy nie mieli rodzin. Nigdy nie mówili o tym ani o rozwodzie Johna, ale wątpił, aby była żona przyjęła go z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Moglibyśmy – odparł Sheppard i Rodney miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak.

Znali się, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. I nigdy nie sądził, że John opuściłby miasto, gdyby miał taką okazję. To oznaczałoby koniec ich związku, bo Rodney nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Atlantydy. Miał jeszcze tak wiele do odkrycia. Ci ludzie tam go potrzebowali.

\- Weir cię potrzebuje – powiedział, ponieważ to było oczywiste. – Ci marines… Oni nie przeżyją bez ciebie. Carson nie nadaje się do sterowania systemem obronnym miasta – dodał.

\- Rodney – westchnął John. – Chcę tu zostać – powiedział wprost i tego bał się najbardziej.

\- Ja… - zaczął i zabrakło mu słów. – Nie mogę – dodał, czując się tak, jakby właśnie skoczek wylądował na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie możesz?! – spytał John z niedowierzaniem. – Kocham cię! Wiem, że o tym wiesz. Wiem, że widzisz te małe gesty… A jednak chcesz mnie tutaj zostawić samego? Chcesz, żebyśmy się rozstali?

Rodney otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział co dodać. Gdzieś z tyłu coś szeptało mu, że to wszystko jest nieprawdziwe, bo John nie kazałby mu wybierać. Raczej odszedłby bez słowa. To było bardziej w stylu Shepparda. John nie próbowałby go szantażować emocjonalnie, bo nie lubił mówić o uczuciach. Nie nazywał ich. Po prostu odgadywali siebie wzajemnie, bo Rodney też był pod tym względem idiotą.

\- Nie jesteś prawdziwy – powiedział, nie wiedząc nawet, co ma przez to na myśli.

I nagle stał w komorze wrót, patrząc na zdezorientowaną Weir. Johna i Teyla stali obok siebie, a Aiden rozglądał się wokół, jakby nie wiedział skąd nadejdzie kolejny atak. I to wszystko było nierealne.

\- Mgła – odgadł, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, gdy spojrzenia jego i Shepparda spotkały się na tę krótką chwilę.

ooo

Nie do końca wiedział co było prawdą, ani co powinien myśleć o tym wszystkim. Fizycznie nic nie przydarzyło się naprawdę. Wiedział, że byli zamknięci w czterech różnych rzeczywistościach, więc John nie miał pojęcia co działo się z nim przez ten cały czas. Nie potrafił jednak nie zadać sobie pytania, co myślał Sheppard – co wyobrażał sobie, gdy sądził, że jest na Ziemi.

Widział jak John zerkał na niego podczas odprawy. Wszyscy byli nieprzyjemnie milczący i może powinien był uszanować to, ale nie potrafił. I kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi kwater Johna, wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Uprawiałeś ze mną seks? – spytał wprost.

Sheppard spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- Co do cholery, McKay? – wyrwało się Johnowi, zanim się opanował.

A potem spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- A ty? – odbił piłeczkę major i Rodney wiedział, że to się tak skończy.

\- Byliśmy na randce. Zabrałeś mnie na przejażdżkę diabelskim kołem – przyznał, nie wiedząc dlaczego akurat to wydało mu się tak ważne.

John spoglądał na niego kompletnie zszokowany.

\- Zabrałem cię na taką przejażdżkę – potwierdził ostrożnie Sheppard. – Miałeś rację; Teyla o nas wie. Wyjaśniłem jej dlaczego nie może powiedzieć nikomu. I obiecała nas kryć, kiedy wymknęliśmy się z bazy. Włóczyliśmy się po prostu po okolicy – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami, chociaż było w tym coś więcej.

Rodney widział to w spięciu jego ramion.

\- Czy chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks? – spytał całkiem poważnie. – Jak ważne to jest dla ciebie?

John zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie rozumiał pytania.

\- Jak ważne? – prychnął Sheppard.

\- Jeśli będziemy uprawiać seks, poczujesz się pewniej? To taka terytorialna sprawa? Wiesz, że jestem biseksualny, więc… - urwał, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Zaanektuję teren – zakończył za niego John i brzmiał na dość rozbawionego. – Nie. Jest ważne, ale… - urwał. – Czekanie nie jest problemem. Uprawiamy seks, tylko nie… - urwał ponownie i wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że cię to krępuje, ale jeśli będziesz chciał spróbować…

Rodney nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem udało im się kiedykolwiek porozumieć.

\- Pomyślałem, że wolałbyś najpierw ty… - zaczął Sheppard i spojrzał na siebie sugestywnie.

Rodney wiedział, że jego usta układają się w równe 'o'. Nie tego się spodziewał, ale przynajmniej wiedział czym rzeczywistość różniła się od wytworów jego własnej wyobraźni.

\- Nie sądziłeś chyba, że będziemy to robić tylko w jedną stronę? – spytał Sheppard, czytając z jego twarzy jak z otwartej księgi. – Seks jest fajny w obiec strony. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś to ty był we mnie. Może kiedy zdasz sobie sprawę, że nie ma się czego bać…

\- Nie boję się – wszedł mu w słowo Rodney.

John zmarszczył brwi, jakby mu nie wierzył. No i może trochę za szybko to powiedział. Pewien lęk wciąż pozostawał. Miał bujną wyobraźnię, ale w zderzeniu w rzeczywistością to mogło się okazać opłakane.

\- Uprawialiśmy seks w twojej głowie? – spytał John wprost i Rodney powoli skinął głową, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu tego ukrywać. –Byłem dobry? Podobało ci się? – spytał John, robiąc w jego kierunku kilka kroków. I Rodney wziął głębszy wdech zanim bardzo powoli przytaknął. – Może pokażesz mi co robiłem? Albo opowiesz? – zaproponował Sheppard i było coś podniecającego w tym jak skradał się w jego kierunku.

I może Rodney czuł dziwną ulgę, że jedyne co chodziło po głowie Shepparda gdy nikt nie patrzył, to randki w stylu nastolatków.

I kiedy John w końcu go objął, poczuł się naprawdę jak w domu.


End file.
